iReunite
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: Ridgeway's having a 10-year reunion. Carly & Freddie are married & have not seen Sam until 1 fateful night on her way there she was in a car accident. Forbidden secrets & feelings are revealed !COMPLETE!
1. The Letter

**Title:** iReunion

**Author:** The Burning Red Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. The owner and director of the show belongs to Dan Schneider.

**Summary:** Ridgeway is having a ten year reunion. Carly and Freddie are married and have not seen Sam until one fateful night on her way there she was in a car accident. Forbidden secrets and feelings are revealed.

**Author's Note:** I thought of something like this the other day and I decided to be an iCarly story instead of the other one that was floating insdie my mind. I think how this story will go, if I imagine it correctly, in some parts, there will be the CarlyxFreddiexSam triangle. I'm pretty sure that's how it's going to end up. Not like the ending of the story, but somewhat of the plot. I hope you understand, if not, just wait patiently for the future chapters or if you have any questions send them to me by reviewing or private messaging me. I hope all of you like it and this is my second iCarly story. And as usual, please read and review!

* * *

It was nice, and for once, quiet evening. Freddie and Carly Benson are sitting on the couch in their living room watching television. Carly had gotten off from the bed saying that she was going to make popcorn. The two had heard little footsteps which was coming from their eight year old daughter. The girl had walked toward her father and sat herself on his lap to his surprisement.

Once he looked at her, a smile spread across on his face. "Have you read your letter?"

"A letter?" Freddie asked confused looking at his daughter. "What letter?"

"It's an invitation to a ten year reunion." His wife, her mother, Carly, answered, while she was entering the living room with a green bowl of popcorn and sat herself down onto the couch sitting next to her daughter who gladly took a handful of popcorn.

"And you were going to tell me this when?" Freddie asked Carly.

"After I had found out from Nicole who opened it first," Carly repsonded before giving a look to her eight year old girl who quickly looked away and paid attention to the television screen. She got the envelope from the kitchen counter and given it to her husband and she sees his brown eyes reading the letter over.

When Freddie was finished reading the letter, Nicole asked happily. "Can I go too?!"

Carly and Freddie looked at each other and exchanged their expressions. "I think you might have to spend the night over at Uncle Spencer's." Carly answered and Nicole became disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked. "I thought you always love to go over there."

"It's Jacob! He's weird and he scares me sometimes." Nicole answered and remembering the last time she had spent a day with her cousin.

"That's the only place we could send you," Carly told her. "Unless if you really want to come with your grandmother to her knitting classes."

"No!" Nicole quickly answered shaking her head.

Her mother smirked. "That's what I thought." Carly got off of the couch and headed to the phone. "I'm going to call Spencer to let him know."

"But Carly, the reunion is Saturday and it's only Wednesday." Freddie pointed out.

"I know, but you know how Spencer forget things." Carly told him and began dialing the Shay's phone number.


	2. Checking In

Once Carly had dialed her brother's house phone number, she heard a laugh that sounds familiar like her nephew's, some sqauabbling and a girl screaming. She waited paitently as she understood her brother, Spencer, has his hands and his wife's hands full with three kids. Jacob who is ten and a girl named Monica who just turned seven last month. Spencer's other child is still an infant who's Timmy and Carly heard a burp coming from him in the background. Carly figured that Jacob probably played some prank on Monica which made her squealed and ran away after not wanting to be chased by her brother.

Carly still doesn't know how they can handle all three kids. She could only handle one and she hopes that she have just one at the moment. After taking a test in the morning, she thinks that she won't have more than one anymore; she hopes that her and Freddie could wait for a few more years to have another one.

Instead of hearing Spencer, she heard his wife, Ashley, on the phone and she was catching her breath. She heard her cleared her throat and greeted. "Hello?"

"Hello," Carly said. She was going to ask something, but heard a crash, then came some more laughter and their baby was crying. "Um... Is Spencer busy?"

"Yeah, he is," Ashley answered. "He's just cleaning up some glass right now that Jacob accidentally knocked over for his art project."

"Oh... I can call back later if-"

Ashley interrupted her. "No. It's fine. We can still talk. What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Nicole on Saturday while Freddie and I are going to a reunion." Carly explained to her.

"I think we can," Ashley said and Carly felt grateful. "I'll need to let Spencer know."

"That's okay," Carly told her. "Tell him I said hi."

"I will," Ashley responded and looked back at her and saw that Jacob was now crying while Monica was on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry, but I need to go back right now. So, goodbye, Carly."

"Goodbye, Ashley, and thanks." Carly said and hung up the phone.

Carly walked back to the family room and sat on the couch. She saw that her daughter wasn't watching television with them anymore and became worried. "Where's Nicole?"

"She went upstairs to her room." Freddie answered. "Could Spencer and Ashley do it?"

"Yeah, they can," Carly said. She looked at him and asked. "Did she say what she's doing up there?"

"Probably playing with one of her dolls," Freddie assumed then he became a little worried about her. "Is there something wrong with you? You seem... I don't know... different."

Carly fidgeted around in her seat a little bit. "Well... I think I might be... pregnant again."

Freddie's brown eyes lighten up with happiness and a smile spread onto his face. "Really?"

"Maybe, I don't know for sure." Carly said.

"You don't sound happy about it," Freddie's said the smile slowly faltering.

"I wanted to wait for a few more years when Nicole will grow older." Carly told him, then she looked down at her stomach and made a smile. "But this is great, too."

*

It's Saturday night. After Freddie and Carly had eaten over at Spencer's place, they headed out the door.

"When will you come back?" Their daugher asked worriedly with her eight year old curious brown eyes open wide.

Carly turned around and so did Freddie. "After this is over." She answered her.

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked not believing her.

"Positive." Freddie answered with a smile looking at his daughter.

"Thanks again, Spencer." Carly said.

"No problem, little sis," Her brother said and Freddie opened door and they left.

Spencer looked down at his neice who was almost at the verge of tears. He sighed. Somehow, he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Nicole had always been a little girl to her parents and was never out of her mother's sight. Then, he thought up of a bright idea. Hopefully, it will go like he plans.

"We're going to have _so_ much fun!" Spencer said with enthusiasm, trying to cheer up his young neice. Nicole still stared at the window, as if waiting and hoping her parents would come back. He felt sorry for the kid. "How about painting," She turned around and looked him after she made a sniff. "Do you like to paint?" She nodded.

Spencer called down his ten year old son, Jacob, and told him about painting which he was happy to do. Spencer doesn't know how his son can have so much energy in that little body, but then again, it was _his_ son, and he acted like that too when he was that age. They got out painting supplies and different kinds of brushes and started to paint. It wasn't long that Nicole forgotten why she was upset.

*

Freddie and Carly are in the car driving the way to their old school. They had a lot of flashbacks when they were younger that came into their heads. A deja vu feeling to both of them.

Carly sighed and Freddie heard and smirked. "Feel old?"

"Kinda," She hated to admit the truth.

The good thing about the reunion is that they will see Sam, their best friend. They haven't seen Sam since their wedding. She hadn't showed up after Carly gave birth to Nicole. Freddie and Carly hopes that this will be a chance to finally see her and to catch up onto things. It felt like it have been forever since they last seen her.

They were near the school and got out of the car after Freddie had parked the vehicle. They were near the entrance of their school that they had once been there.

The two looked at each other and back at the closed doors.

"This is it."


	3. Bitter Reunion

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this one is... short. But I hope you like it and I think the drama will ensue in the next chapter! Please read and review!

Freddie and Carly are in the car driving the way to their old school. They had a lot of flashbacks when they were younger that came into their heads. A déjà vu feeling to both of them.

Carl sighed and Freddie heard and smirked. "Feel old?"

"Kinda," She hated to admit the truth.

The good thing about the reunion is that they will see Sam, their best friend. They haven't seen Sam since their wedding. She hadn't showed up after Carly gave birth to Nicole. Freddie and Carly hopes that this will be a chance to finally see her and catch up onto things. It felt like it have been forever since they last seen her.

They were near the school and got out of the car after Freddie had parked the vehicle. They were near the entrance of their school that they had once been there.

The two looked at each other and back at the closed doors.

"This is it."

Freddie pushed open the closed doors and walked in. They saw signs that the reunion was taking place in the gymnasium. He opened the doors and saw… everyone. There were so many people that was in his class… well, obviously. It _is _a reunion.

A familiar person walked up to them and greeted. "Hey Carly, Freddie!" The couple didn't say anything, but gave a kind smile. "You probably don't remember me if I was sneezing and coughing all the time."

Carly's eyes grew wide and exclaimed. She used his, apparently old, nickname. "Germy?!"

"Actually, it's Jeremy." He said smiling.

"How did you get pass your cold?" Freddie asked.

"You've got to love doctors," He said and asked them. "How have you two been?"

"We've been pretty well," Freddie answered.

Carly felt her phone vibrated from her jeans pocket and saw the caller who was… Sam. This was the first time that she had called her in years. What made Sam call her all of a sudden? Carly figured that it must be something important. She walked away, escaping from the noise at the reunion and walked outside where it was a little breezy.

Carly heard something on the other line and couldn't make it out what it was. Then, she heard Sam's fainted voice and was shocked at how the sound of her voice sounds. "Carly…"

*

Spencer kept a watchful eye on the three children his son Jacob, his neice Nicole, and his daughter Monica as he was reading a magezine from the kitchen counter. After Monica was finishing using the yellow paint to make a sun, Nicole had moved her elbow and the small container fell onto the floor.

Everyone's head snapped at the ground and saw the stain. It looked like one of the children had accidentally peed on it. Jacob looked at his father and told him. "Mommy's going to be mad."

Nicole's eyes was filled up with tears again. "I'm sorry!" Spencer rushed over to her. "I didn't mean to make a mess!"

Spencer shushed her before the crying continues. "It's okay. Not a big deal, we'll just have to clean it up," He looked over at Jacob and said. "Jacob, can you get a wet rag so we can clean the mess?"

The ten year old boy got up and went to do the task. "Sure."

*

It wasn't easy. Having your arm stuck and calling your best friend that you've known for years on your cellphone. One touch of her arm and it was bleeding. The first sign that made her knew that she was bleeding, she felt a little cold and she knew why.

Her friend's voice sounded worried and scared for her. She promised that they will send ambulances right away and she hopes that she can make that promise because she feels her life sleeping away, but she knew she can't give. She's Sam Puckett and nothing can bring her down that easily.

The problem was that she missed a sign then hit a car after she made a wrong turn to the stupid school where she was supposed to be at a ten year reunion. She wasn't going to go, but she haven't seen Carly or Freddie in years and thought that this might be an opportunity.

When she felt her eyes being heavy, she allowed to close them and could hear the faintest sound of a siren.


	4. She's Alright

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update. Just got really busy. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Please read and review!

Freddie and Carly rushed to the hospital right after she had made the call. They arrived there when they took Sam into the room. The couple sat in the waiting room together wondering if their best friend will be okay. Neither of them knew what happened, but all Carly heard was the way her voice sounded was in pain. She hopes that Sam is alright and there's no need for a dramatic surgery.

Carly and Freddie sat on the chairs next to each other and Freddie was holding her hand. Then she felt how hard he squeezed it and jumped a little. "Freddie, you are hurting my hand." She told him rubbing it.

Her husband looked at her and apologized but it sounds like a mutter. "Oh...I'm sorry, Carly."

"It's okay," She sighed and looked at different random people, few nurses and doctors walking by. A young child with crutches came along then there was another one on a wheelchair. There's one thing that Carly doesn't like and that is hospitals. It is such a sad place. Carly noticed the sad look on Freddie's face and comforted him. "I know that you're sad about Sam, but we should hope that things would get better for her."

Freddie nodded without saying anything but only moved onto another subject. "Do you think that we should tell Spencer?"

Carly thought about if for a moment. "No. Only if Sam is in a severe condition, but we don't know."

Minutes of what seemed long hours has passed. Carly read a few of the magazines that were left out on the table. Freddie stood up every once in a while to walk back and forth and she just watched him letting out a depressing sigh coming out of her mouth. She noticed that he stopped walking and they both heard a loud infant that was crying. They looked at it and saw two nurses at the mother's side carrying her newborn child in a wheelchair with a smile on her face.

Carly looked at her stomach knowing that she's going to relive it again. Freddie looked toward her to and made a grin at her. He sat back down and they waited again together.

*

Spencer decided to watch some television while the kids were playing a game upstairs in his oldest son's room. He flipped through channels being bored as there were nothing on, but there was only one thing that caught his eye. There must have been a tragic accident. He saw a car hit a tree and it looked like it was leaning. Spencer couldn't make out who the car belonged to. He dialed his sister's number just in case they're okay.

He heard the ringing noise only for a few seconds until his sister finally picked it up. "Carly are you and Freddie okay?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah." He was relieved but got scared at again at the next of her words. "We're in the hospital-"

"Are you hurt?" He couldn't help himself just ask because he was worried for his sister's protection.

"I'm fine. Freddie and I are fine," Carly reassured him. "Sam's the one in the hospital. How did you know?"

"It's on the news right now." Spencer told her. "And is Sam okay?"

"We don't know. She called me when we got at the reunion." Carly answered and she took a deep sigh.

"I'm coming over and taking the kids along." Spencer said.

Carly refused. "Spencer you don't have to."

"I am. I was worried that it was you and Freddie in there, but it was not. And Ashley doesn't come home in two hours. Bye."

"Bye..."

They both hung up and Spencer turned the television off. He walked upstairs and noticed that his son's room was closed. He opened it and it was locked. Spencer sighed. "Guys. Open up."

"Who is it?" He heard the ten year old ask.

"You know who it is." Spencer said back.

"What's the password then?" Jacob asked.

Spencer became slightly annoyed. "The password is better open the door before I ground you." Within an instant the door was open and he saw his son right in front of him with a sheepish smile. "Why did you lock the door?"

"Because of intruders." He answered to him simply. Spencer slowly shook his head and allowed himself into his room. He saw there was a fortress that was made out of pillows and he looked at Monica and Nicole who seemed bored sitting there together. He thought that Jacob was playing the game of war to them, but the only difference is he's not playing it on his play station. Jacob went behind the walls that were made out of pillows and put his army helmet on and pretend that he had a gun that was toward his seven year old sister and eight year old cousin.

"You have to stop your game," Spencer told the children and all three of them looked up at him probably wondering the same thing.

"Why?" Jacob asked as he took off his helmet.

"Are we going somewhere?" His daughter asked him and he nodded. "Where?" Nicole also became curious.

"The hospital." Spencer answered.

"What's a hospital?" Nicole asked and suddenly became confused about the conversation.

Jacob answered for Spencer. "Eric said that it's a place for crazy people."

Nicole became even more confused. "That's called an asylum. It's where people are sick and they get help and cured from nurses and doctors." Spencer clarified to his niece who nodded and seems to understand.

"Who's sick then?" Monica asked her father.

"A friend of mine and Nicole's parents. She was in a car accident. So we have to leave." Spencer said to the three. They all got their coats and jackets. They were back downstairs.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry!" Jacob whined and the girls agreed with him.

"Okay, we can get something to eat." Spencer answered and the children became happy. He was out of his house and wondered if he forgot anything. He looked at the three children and quickly ran back inside. He grabbed his other son that was still an infant in his playpen. "I am so sorry." Spencer said as he kissed Timmy's forehead that just made baby noises. "You won't remember this when you get older, will you?" Spencer asked as he walked out of the door carrying him in his arms.


	5. Now & Then

**Author's Note:** Just to let you know, this chapter is mostly going to be dialogue because there are a lot of questions that needed to be answered. Please read and review!

After Spencer and the rest of the kids gotten something to eat, they went over to the hospital. When they found the correct waiting room, Nicole spotted her parents and ran after them engulfing them in an embrace. Carly pulled her eight year old daughter up onto her lap.

The silence had filled the room until Spencer asked: "Have the doctors told you anything about Sam?"

"No." She answered shaking her head.

Freddie became slightly frustrated and stood up, off of his chair. "What's taking them so long?"

"Relax, Freddie." Carly tried to soothe him, holding his arm and he sat back down again. She tried to calm her husband down. "The only thing we can do is wait. Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He sighed and Carly couldn't tell by the sound of his voice if he is telling the truth or lying. "I'm just...worried for Sam and all because she's my best friend."

"She's my friend too and we need to be patient about this." Carly reminded him as she took his hand holding it.

There was a clock that all of the adults had their eyes practically glued on. Their children were begging for attention, but when they realized that they were too absorbed by looking at the ticking clock, they played together on Jacob's Nintendo DS. Carly had thought that they have waited at least for three hours.

Both Spencer and Freddie were pacing slowly on the floor. Carly and the kids watched them instead of watching injured people that are walking by or on wheelchairs. Carly got up and gone for coffee and while she was pouring it in her class, a doctor stopped by and asked her. "Are you the best friend of Samantha Puckett?"

Carly instantly became aware and answered. "Yes. Is everything okay with Sam?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and told her. "She had fractured both of her legs and could possibly be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Can visitors come to see her?"

"Yes. I'll show you the room. I was on my way to get you because you're the only first person that she wants to see." The doctor said as he walked along with her to show where Sam stayed. They stopped in front of a closed door. "Here it is. Room 107. Shall I get the others?"

Carly couldn't be able to say anything. All she could do was just made one simple nod. The doctor understood and left. Her hand was shaking has her arm extended to reach for the door. She turned the knob and opened it. There, she made a gasp and saw her best friend lying on the hospital bed looking torn up. Carly saw her asleep and hopes that she is. She sat on the chair that's near to the bed and stared thoughtfully at her.

She hopes that this is just all a bad dream. One pinch of her arm and it would all go away. None of this would ever happen. Though, she has a lot of questions and only Sam could answer them.

An hour had passed and Sam fluttered her eyes open and saw her. "Carly?" Sam was able to say and sat straight up.

"Sam," She said. "What happened?"

"Well..." Sam shifted her body to get in a comfortable position. "Jonah and I got into a...fight." She answered sheepishly.

Carly was surprised. "You're still with Jonah? Why? I thought I told you he's not the right type for you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I thought he had changed." She shrugged. "I guess he hasn't. Then, I told him I'm moving out. Of course he refused, but I did it anyway. The next thing I knew...I'm here."

Carly sighed. "You shouldn't drive when you're angry, Sam."

"Well what else am I supposed to do instead of living with that psycho maniac?" Sam asked frustratedly at her friend.

"You could've lived with us. The guest room is always open, but I guess it's not for now." Carly said and a small smile spread onto her face. Sam raised an eyebrow at her in question. "I'm pregnant."

Sam blinked twice. "Oh...well... congratulations! But I thought that you and Freddork are infertile?"

"We all thought it, but we're not." She said.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Sam asked getting curious.

"About four weeks, but I told Freddie three days ago." Carly answered.

"Who else knows besides me?" Sam asked.

"Just you and Freddie. No one else really knows about it. But I'm still waiting to tell Spencer and the rest of his family." Carly told her. Then, she has a question in her head. "Whatever happened to your mom? Why aren't you living with her?"

Sam only shrugged and replied. "I haven't heard of her since I chose to live with Jonah. I guess she might be dead or something."

"Excuse me, ladies?" The doctor chided in gently. Freddie approached next to him and entered the room. "There's another visitor." He looked at Sam for approval. "Do you want him in?"

"Sure." Sam sighed. "I'll kick him out when I get bored with him."

Freddie came in and stood in front of the bed. He and Sam both looked at each other for what must have seemed a long time. Carly became uncomfortable with the silence and she went to her husband and told him. "I'm going to check on Nicole." She left and the door was open.

Freddie tried to make a smile at her and waved. Sam wore an expressionless look on her face and made a small wave at him. He slowly put his hands inside his pockets and rocked his feet. His brown eyes are looking around the room. "_Sooo_...." He said making the word longer and tried to pick his words out carefully. "Ummm...H-how are you?"

"How am I?!" Sam repeated. "How do you think I look?" She asked him irritated. "Both of my legs are broken and I might be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I'm thirty five! Not ninety!"

"Oh..." Was all he said and Sam flashed a mean glare toward him.

__

******Flashback******  
*****Twenty Years Later*****  
****Past****

Two girls were walking up the stairs heading to her brother's apartment. The blonde stopped her best friend when they were at the middle of the hallway pointing at the door that's across from hers.

"So, Carly, are you really living next to that geek stalker?" The blonde asked her.

She only stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Sam, he's not a geek and a stalker. He doesn't spy on me. That would be way too weird because he's my best friend."

Sam only raised a single eyebrow. "Oh really?" She walked over to the other door and stood on her tip toes and at the peephole. She clenched her fists and punched it. A cry of pain was heard on the other side.

A boy walked out of the room while he was rubbing his eye that got punched. When he stopped rubbing his eye, he looked at Carly and lied. "I wasn't spying on you through my peephole."

Both of the girls wasn't convinced and let out a giggle. He became curious and looked at the blonde. "Who's she?"

"Freddie, this is my best friend Sam." Carly started to introduce.

"Her first best friend." Sam gloated.

"Actually, I'm her first best friend." Freddie pointed out crossing his arms.

"Huh?" Sam asked confused when she looked at Carly.

Carly made a giggle again. "Freddie's right, Sam. Spencer and I were new to this apartment when I first got here. And then Freddie and your mom visited us."

"That's right." Freddie smirked.

"Shut it." Sam quickly retorted and Carly rolled her eyes while she got out her key and unlocked the door.

Sam felt a pair of eyes was looking at her and she looked back without being hesitant. "What are you looking at?" She rudely asked Freddie.

His eyes were wide that were filled with fear and answered. "Nothing. Not you." The two of them went to Carly that's in the kitchen.

******End of Flashback******  
*****Twenty Years Now*****  
****Present****

"So I heard that you're going to be a father...again." Sam said making a conversation.

A smile was on Freddie's face. "Yeah. I am." He lifted up his head and asked her. "I guess that she had told you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How is it being married to your dream girl and all?"

"It's going really good." He honestly told her. "I'm _really_ in love with her..."

She stopped him waving her hands. "Okay, okay, you can stop _right_ there. I don't need _all_ of the details."

Freddie made a small chuckle. "Okay. Um..." He looked unsure of what to say next.

Sam became irritated again. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to talk?"

Freddie took a few steps closer to her bed feeling more comfortable when he first entered her room. "I need to ask you something that's a bit...well...kinda I guess...personal."

"Okay. Tell it to me then." Sam said.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"


	6. Remebering

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's short, but it's okay, you'll love the ending. *Hee hee hee*

"So I heard that you're going to be a father...again." Sam said making a conversation.

A smile was on Freddie's face. "Yeah. I am." He lifted up his head and asked her. "I guess that she told you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. How is it being married to your dream girl and all?"

"It's going really good." He honestly told her. "I'm _really_ in love with her..."

She stopped him waving her hands. "Okay, okay, you can stop _right_ there. I don't need _all_ of the details."

Freddie made a small chuckle. "Okay. Um..." He looked unsure of what to say next.

Sam became irritated again. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to talk?"

Freddie took a few steps closer to her bed feeling more comfortable when he first entered her room. "I need to ask you something that's a bit...well...kinda I guess...personal."

"Okay. Tell it to me then." Sam said.

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

The time when Sam had blinked, her mind gave her a flashback of when they were teenagers....both fifteen years old....under the moonlight...at the firescape. It all came back to her now. She gave out a small smile. "Of course I remember." She saw Freddie's lips curve into a smile. "How could I not forget my first kiss? Why did you ask?"

Freddie shrugged casually and mumbled the words: "...Just checking if you remember..."

Sam shook her head. "No. There must be more to it. Why?" When Freddie sent her that look Sam suddenly knew what he means. His words aren't necessary. "You do?" He slowly nodded. "Why did you go marry...you shouldn't have made...how could you?"

"You were gone before I even knew myself," Freddie told her.

Sam had thought this all out inside her mind. "So...you just decided to marry Carly and have a family so you could forget your feelings about me?"

Freddie quickly replied. "No! That's not it!"

"Then _why_ did you go do it?"

He made a gulp. "...Because I...didn't know who to choose." Sam blinked twice at those words he recently said. "I love you and Carly the same...it's just difficult."

There was a long silence. Freddie and Sam figured they were both thinking the same thing. Does Sam really loves Freddie the way he does? Should she interfere with his relationship with her best friend? How will that turn out? Not to well because they have a grown daughter and another one on the way, she can't just make their lives hell just because of a childhood feeling she had for him...which was long ago. When Jonah walked up to her one day at school, she hated his guts and wanted to spit at him. Instead, she was unexpected when he apologized for trying to kiss Carly even though she refused, thus, making them break up. He wanted to get back together with her. After talking with Carly about it and all she said was 'follow your heart.' Maybe chose the wrong path. As they got older and after they graduate, they moved in together. The last thing she told Carly and Freddie was that her mother had died from a heart attack and that was it. Nothing else and she moved on living her life being terribly abused by Jonah her boyfriend that's going to become her ex. They had another pointless fight that lead her threatening him to move out which she did (now she has nowhere else to live) and the last thing that she knew was she ended up in this hospital. Laying on the bed and the wheelchair is calling out her name.

Freddie had never told Carly that he has feelings for Sam. He doesn't know what she will think when the last they saw her. When he tried to ask her out again when they were seventeen, just for the heck of it, he already knew the answer and that was going to be a no. But, he was wrong. Whatever reason that made her say yes made him jump up and down for joy and smiling like a complete idiot like he is. They've gone out and their relationship lasted for more than five months like many highschool and college relationships only lasts for like a day or a week or something. Their relationship gone for marraige when they were twenty one years old. At twenty seven was the age Carly had told him she was pregnant with their first child. He was shocked and happy at the same time he didn't know what to think. The day of his daughter's birth was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him. It felt like he was relieving the moment he got his very first labtop or cellphone...okay, maybe not that extreme. But he never thought that someone else could call him a father. And he loves it, of course, watching Nicole growing up everday was defintely worth having Carly as his best friend, girlfriend, and now wife.

Then Sam came back and everything had changed. The minute Carly had told him what happened with Sam, he felt like everything had torn apart that was his. Of course he was upset that Sam was injured. But when he had shared his first kiss with him, the flutters of a crush was inside of him and thinking of that question. He didn't have the courage to say so and thought she didn't want to hear because of the way she's always insulting and antagonizing him. He thought maybe they were not meant to be together. Though, he couldn't help but to think he has feelings for her. It's not like the same with Carly. Those feelings are way different. When he sees her laying on the hospital bed, it just makes it harder and he knew he was too late...

Maybe he's not to late. He walks over to her bed on the other side. Her eyes watching his every single move that he makes. Sam has the expression of confusion on her face, then her eyes was wide when she felt his lips on hers. After a couple of seconds or minutes as it seems that has gone by, they stared at each other as if reading, trying to figure out what they're feeling. _Times has changed and so did we..._ Freddie thought and that's when he knew those feelings that he had for Sam are gone.

"Freddie..." Sam said and Freddie could not make out the way her voice sound. Hurt, disappointed? ....Either one, he doesn't know.

Silence filled the room once again and he couldn't help but feel lost looking into her blue eyes. A little voice that he knows was heard in his ears. "Daddy?" He turned around and Sam lifted her head and took a look at the small person near the doorway. Before Freddie could even say anything (like her name) she turned around left going to her mother.

He knew that little girl. The little girl that was a part of him and the one that makes his heart whole.

That little girl happens to be _his_.


	7. Truth & Forgive

Freddie walked to catch up with his eight year old daughter. When he did, he grabbed her hand and spun her around. She tried to restrain from his grasp.

He kneeled down to her height. "Nicole, please, listen to me-"

"I don't love you anymore!" Nicole exclaimed to him. At the moment she had said that to him, Freddie felt like a knife had pierced through his heart, especially when it's coming from his own daughter.

Freddie was speechless of what to say next. He touched both of her shoulders and, this time, she didn't move. They looked at each other and both of their brown colored eyes were connected. "Nicole, please, you have to listen to me. I didn't meant do that to you or to your mother."

"What about me?" They heard Carly's voice and turned around.

Freddie stood up and greeted. "Hey, Carly."

"What were you two talking about?" Carly asked approaching closer to her husband and daughter.

"Nothing," Freddie answered and Nicole just looked up at him.

"Nicole, you're going to stay over at Spencer's house for the night. They're going to leave soon and we're going to stay for a little bit." Carly told her and she nodded walking toward her.

Carly and Nicole walked away heading back to the waiting room. Nicole grabbed her mother's hand to get her attention. "Mommy?" Carly looked down at her. "Dad did something."

"What did dad do now?" Carly asked playfully rolling her eyes.

"He kissed someone." Nicole answered.

Carly stopped walking and was dead in her tracks, but still looked at her daughter. How could she see that? Maybe she saw something different like a different man and a woman was kissing each other? He would never do that. She knows that he would never do that to her. He loves her so much that he wouldn't even think of cheating. She's not sure to believe it and even if it was real she couldn't believe that it was coming out of her own daughter instead of him. Like he would tell her something like that anyway.

"A-are you s-sure?" Carly stuttered though this was probably the first time she ever did. When Nicole nodded Carly became angry and frustrated. She pulled a fake smile and said while she continued to walk. "Nicole, you're going to sleep over at Spencer's house tonight."

"You said that to me already." She informed her.

"Well...then...you're going to have a boyfriend until you're thirty five years old."

They headed down the hallway and turned to the right entering the waiting room. Monica and Jacob were still playing some kind of video game, Ashley was reading a magazine and Spencer was holding his son.

Spencer's attention was turned to his sister when she entered the room. "Is everything okay with Sam?"

Carly let out a sheepish laugh and answered. "Sure. Sam is just fine. Perfect."

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow listening the way her voice sounds. "You seem...tense."

"Me? I am absolutely fine. Nothing is wrong. So what if Sam had kissed my husband and my daughter had just seen the whole make out session or whatever they did?! I am perfectly fine." Carly said in a rush.

"What did Sam do?" He asked shocked.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter." She said angrily.

"So, I've just seen Sam and she's-" Freddie appeared who was following from a far distance behind from his wife and daughter. He saw the stares his family gave him. "What?"

"I think you know what, Freddie. Follow me!" Carly instantly grabbed his arm and took him and Nicole back to Sam's room.

"Carly what is this about?" Freddie asked and Carly opened the door and found Sam in the same position she was when the last time she had seen her.

"Carly...!" Sam breathed.

"Did you kiss him?" Carly strictly asked her best friend.

"W-what?" Sam asked uneasy.

"I said, did you kiss him?" She repeated.

"He was the one that kissed me." Sam answered and Carly's eyes gone wide. "So don't blame me for something that I didn't do. Your husband made all the moves."

Carly slowly turned her head to Freddie incredulously then changed it back to anger. She let go of Nicole's hand. "Freddie, I need to speak with you outside."

"Whatever you have to you can say anything in front of me, my daughter, and my best friend." Freddie told her trying to hide the feelings of being scared.

Her eyes shifted quickly to Sam and Nicole then to him. "No, I don't think I can." Carly had yanked his arm outside of the room and she closed the door.

"What were you thinking?!" Carly exploded at him.

"Carly I-" Freddie tried to stay.

"How could you kiss Sam?! You _know_ she's my best friend!" Carly exclaimed angrily at him. "You're _my husband_ and the _father_ to our child! _How could you_?!"

Freddie was terrified of seeing Carly this angry and upset. This is the only time that he had ever seen her acted this way. Carly's mad like whenever Sam was when she's being annoyed or by some other thing. But this was entirely a whole new situation. "Carly, I didn't mean to do any of this. It was an accident, I swear. I'm so sorry. It won't happen again."

"Again?!" Carly repeated the last word. "You mean it had happened before?"

Freddie somehow knew keeping a secret wasn't going to be easy. It lasted for a long time...well, not anymore. It was mostly because of him and his stupidity. He took a deep breath in and sighed. "Remember when we were doing the iCarly webshow and Sam had told everyone that I never kissed a girl?" Carly nodded. "Then, I heard her apology when you guys done your show. She came to me when I was at the fire escape. That was the time we kissed."

Carly stood there with her mouth agate and her eyes wide and Freddie could tell that tears were threatening to pour out any minute. It made him feel horrible to get her this hurt. She swallowed and felt a hard lump in her throat. She closed her eyes so the tears would remain at bay. "Why would you do that?"

He cleared his throat getting his voice back. "Just to get out of the way and it was an experiment."

She opened her eyes in a flash and there was anger in them. "Whenever we kiss is just some kind of an experiment to you and you just want to get it out of the way so you could finally be my boyfriend? Or your wife?" Freddie's mouth was open to say something but she stopped him. "I thought you loved me, Freddie."

"I do love you it's just that your making _way_ too many conclusions!" Freddie admitted to her. Carly didn't say anything, she stood there and looked at him as if she was trying to read him if he was lying. He walked closer to her. "Listen to me, I _do_ love you."

"Then why did you-" Carly said but got interrupted when Freddie gave her a passionate kiss.

"I can make it up to you when we get home." Freddie told her in his husky voice.

They grabbed each other's hand and walked back into the room. They saw Nicole was sitting on the chair looking up at the ceiling and Sam watched her as if she was studying her. "Um...Nicole, what are you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Shh, I'm counting the dots."

"How many are up there?"

"Fifty two in one square,"

"Sam, I'm sorry-" Carly began her apology.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew you would forgive me. I haven't done anything wrong. Well, sorta, but still..." Sam mumbled.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else? Anything I could get for you?" Carly offered.

"No," She shrugged. Freddie and Carly understood and the family was about to walk out of the door until they heard her voice. "Well, now that you mention it, could you drive to a store and get me a slice of ham?"

"I was waiting for that," Carly said. "Anything else?"

"Hmm...get me some soda, a bag of chips, pizza, fat cakes, chocolate cake, and gallon of ice cream..." The list could go on but they just walked out of the door. When Sam heard the door close she yelled. "Wait a minute, I'm not finished!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you like it! There are two more chapters left, the end is going to be an epilogue. If you want me to write some more before the epilogue just let me know. Please read and review. Happy Easter!


	8. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Hey. I've updated as you already can tell. I apologize that it's short. It's only some hundred words and not a lot like I sometimes put in. I'm in my school's play so that's why I haven't been updating quicker than I regularly do but it's over this week and marching band practices up but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays I think. Anyway, here's this next chapter but it's not like what I've said before about this is going to be the last one then the epilogue, so I've changed that and there's going to be another chapter after this, then the epilogue is going to show. Anyway, now that you know what's going to happen I hope you please read and review!

* * *

The two doctors left their sleeping patient lying on the bed. They went to the waiting room and saw only the couple that they've met and other visitors that was sitting their in despair about their loved ones in the room. Freddie had nudged his wife by moving his elbow gently at her arm and her head went straight up and they got off of their seats and approached the doctors.

Carly nervously played around with her hands and anxiously looked at the people standing in front of her. "Is everything going okay?"

One doctor had answered her question. "Yes everything is going...okay, but, um..."

Freddie interrupted him and impatiently urging him to continue. "But...?"

"We discovered a very surprising fact," The other doctor that held the clipboard replied.

"Like...?" She asked crossing her arms losing her patience.

The doctors' eyes looked at each other as if wondering who's going to say it first or going to tell them first. After a couple of seconds had passed from the awkward silence. "Samantha Puckett is pregnant."

"_What_?!" Freddie and Carly exclaimed together with their brown colored eyes bulging wide. Freddie curiously asked them. "How did you found out about...this?"

The doctor with the small round lenses glasses answered. "While I was checking Sam for breathing with the stethoscope, I could faintly hear another heartbeat."

"How..." Carly was at lost for words.

"Carly, our technology is more advanced now so this could be possible." Freddie told her.

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss this." The doctor said to them.

"Does Sam know?" Carly asked.

He shook his head. "No. She doesn't." They left the room leaving the couple to rethink the information they've recently gotten. Sam was pregnant and she's asleep so they obviously couldn't tell her the suprising news at the moment but hopefully soon.

"I can't _believe_ Jonah!" Carly exclaimed angrily looking at her husband.

"Carly..." Freddie said trying to calm her down.

"_He took advantage of Sam_, Freddie." Carly said to him. "Don't you think that's wrong?"

He sighed. "I do think it's wrong what Jonah had done to Sam, but we need to pull together so we could tell her this." He looked away as if talking to himself. "Just imagine how Sam is going to be."

Carly breathed out knowing he's right. "Yeah...we should go check on her to see if she's awake."

Freddie looked back at her and nodded in agreement while he took his hand onto hers. They walked in Sam's room and sat on the two sided chairs that was placed near the wall and began to wait patiently for their best friend to wake up. Freddie recalls the memory when he and Sam first kissed and Carly reminisced the first time they met when they were little kids. The married couple sat on the chairs silently thinking as the hours are going by. Later, they saw Sam's eyes fluttered open and they knew that they need to tell her the truth...


	9. Knowing

**Author's Note:** Hey! I apologize about what must have seemed a long wait. But now I finally got the chance to update this story! I don't know what it is. I don't think it's really anything because it's just about Sam finding out and that's it cause I'm pretty tired. I hope you like this ninth chapter, I believe, and please read and review! Also, check out my other story that I had posted up, it's an iCarly story that the title is named iConfess. So far, I have two reviews and I really want some more so you can put reviews here and on that one too, please. Enjoy!

* * *

Freddie looked back at her and nodded in agreement while he took his hand onto hers. They walked in Sam's room and sat on the two sided chairs that was placed near the wall and began to wait patiently for their best friend to wake up. Freddie recalls the memory when he and Sam first kissed and Carly reminisced the first time they met when they were little kids. The married couple sat on the chairs silently thinking as the hours are going by. Later, they saw Sam's eyes fluttered open and they knew that they need to tell her the truth.

The couple looked eyed each other back and forth as if wondering together in private if one of them should be the one to tell Sam that she's expecting. When Sam was groggily awakening, Freddie instantly looked back at Carly and made a face that she should be the one to tell Sam. Carly sighed and stood up and walked slowly to the bed where Sam lied on it.

She sat up straight so she could get in her comfortable position and not how she was before when she slept. When she made that motion, she tried not to squeeze her eyes tightly because of the pain that she had at her sides so her they couldn't see it. Sam's eyes were open and her blue eyes looked all around the room and at her best friends that she had known since she could remember the day when she first met them. But it wasn't at one time because she had known Carly since they were little and she had only introduced Freddie to her when they were ten.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Freddie quipped with a half-smile across his lips. Then, he added hurriedly when his brown eyes watched Carly so she could explain about the little information they received from the doctors recently. "Carly has something to tell you."

Carly gave him a look and he just made a small shrug at him, but slowly faltered his half-smile off of his face. His wife turned her head with a sigh to look at her best friend. "Sam, there is something that you should know."

"Okay. Why don't you tell it to me?" Sam asked.

"Umm...Sam?" Carly started and the blonde raised her eyebrow waiting for what she is going to say next and is slightly becoming impatient by how she's pausing all the time. "You are..." She swallowed the word trying to fight it and let it come out of her mouth. "Pregnant."

Sam's eyes went wide and were filled with all kinds of different emotions that it held. Her blue eyes expressed mostly shocked and she was stunned at the fact and thought it couldn't be true and also thought that she didn't do any sexual activities with anyone as she remembered. "Just because of that one kiss?" She thought to that....little moment with Freddie until his daughter had interrupted in the scene and terrifying thought of her best friends was going to have their marriage a wreck just because of that kiss and the other when they were fifteen. But all of that didn't happen, it surprised Sam because she thought it would, but was glad they weren't that angry with each other to get a divorce.

Carly shook her head and responded to her question. "No. It's because of..."

Freddie decided to step in as he could tell Carly couldn't be able to the name. "Jonah." He was his best friend when they were teenagers. The reason that Jonah had that grudge against iCarly was he got put onto the wedgie bounce. Jonah had done all sorts of bad things to them just to get revenge and when he gone with Nevel and Valerie to have a competition, that's when things got even worse. It had gone too far when Jonah roughly made out with Carly when she was dating Freddie and that's when he lost it. Jonah's, Nevel's, and Valerie's website had crashed down. A few months and a year in a half had passed and that's when all three of them changed a new leaf. Jonah suddenly became a good guy that got Sam's interest again. When Carly and Freddie warned her it's not a good idea, that's when she left and gone off with Jonah and now she's in the hospital because of it.

The anger showed in Sam's eyes. "I want to kill him!" She growled. Both Freddie and Carly were stunned to see Sam that irritated. They had never seen her that way before especially whenever she's beating some kind up at school even though she just does that for enjoyment. They knew it was going to be a definite shock to her, but her reaction to it is kind of scary to them that they should back away any moment before she could lunge out of the bed and hospital and go to Jonah's house or if he isn't there, hunting him down.

Even though that's just a possibility floating in her head causing her to worry, she reminded her like she always does whenever she acts likes that. "What have I told you about killing people?"

"I don't care!" Sam exclaimed and looked at Carly. "You would to if you were me!"

"No I wouldn't. I would be mad about it, but won't have any desire to kill him." Carly honestly told her.

"Yeah and, besides, as much I hate to say it; he should have a right to know that he's going to be a father." Freddie mentioned.

Carly approved. "I agree."

Sam made a loud sigh and exclaimed frustratedly. "Of course you do, you're his wife!"

"Sam!" Carly gently chided.

Freddie's smirk came back onto his features. "It seems that the mood wings are already kicking in."

That deserved him a mean glare from Sam. "Watch it, Fredwad." He ignored her and rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter that I am I just agree with him." Carly said get the calmness of herself.

Sam sighed. She tried to absorb it all in from what she had heard. She's pregnant. How? Well, she knows how, but when did it happen? How come she doesn't remember? Why did Jonah allow this to happen? Can have all nine months to prepare to be a good mother? Will her kid love unlike she does with her own mother that had just passed away a few years ago? Could she be a good mother like Carly is to hers and Freddie's daughter? All of the questions are around her head which is causing her a headache.

"Would you like to be alone?" Carly asked her almost sounds like she whimpered or her voice sounds small like a mouse.

Sam looked down and stared where her feet are covered. "Yeah. I guess so..." Freddie and Carly walked out of the room and he closed the door.


	10. I Am Sam

"Well, Samantha- -"

"Sam,"

"Uhh, right, Sam, it seems that you are making a fabulous progress today and you can be checked out of the hospital." The nurse said happily as she took a few looks back from her clipboard reading whatever papers that clipped onto the metal.

Sam was surprised and moved a little farther. "Really?" She asked with an eyebrow wanting to make sure. "No wheelchairs, right?" The blonde nurse shook her head with a pleased smile and there was a smile on Sam's face too. She had always wanted to be out of the hospital since the first day she was brought in. She usually caused other people pain that made them get to the hospitals, but never herself, even though what she had done was out of stupidity as what Carly said to her that way, but not using those same exact words. At least she's finally out. Now, how to get out of this place, she doesn't know. Her car has probably been smashed and there was no other way. Except when she felt a little bit of hope that fluttered in her heart when she saw Carly near the entrance of the doorway wearing a grin on.

"You knew?" Sam asked as she sat up straight.

"Yeah, of course I did," She said as if it was obvious. "Put some clothes on and I'll take you to my apartment. I'll be waiting out in the lobby."

*

In the afternoon, they heard the door closed and the three of them saw Nicole coming in after she waved a goodbye to her friend. Carly saw her and got off the couch that she was sitting in between with Freddie while Sam was on the armchair. She helped her daughter to put her bookbag off her shoulders and carried it with her and walked over to the couch. Nicole happily sat next to her mother and picked a few green grapes from the bowl on the wooden coffee table.

"So how was the sleepover at Courtney's?" Freddie asked looking at Nicole.

"It was good. We swam in her pool then we gone ice skating!" Nicole explained.

Carly smiled. "Sounds fun."

"And I beat her brother, Cody, at video games, but I think he just let me win." She told them.

"Maybe he just did that because he likes you," Carly while her and Sam simpered at that statement because of what Freddie's reaction will be.

He started to make a slight groan at the thought. "Carly, don't start..."

Nicole stood up and was moving away from the couch. "I'm going to put my stuff in my room."

"Okay, come back down so we could go to Galini's Pie Shop for lunch." Carly said as she turned her head back to watch her eight year old daughter walking up the flight of stairs.

"Okay." Nicole responded back to her.

Freddie looked back at Carly and asked her with a raised eyebrow. "We're having _pie_ for lunch?"

Carly smiled happily. "Yes! I've been craving for Galini's Coconut Cream Pie for awhile now!"

"I'm ready!" Nicole said as she walked down the stairs.

"Let's go." Freddie said and they got up.

*

The four of them just arrived at the apartment. Nicole went upstairs to her room and her parents and their best friend sat down on the couch and the other one sat down on their chair where they recently sat upon when they left.

"So I heard that they're having the reunion tomorrow again," Freddie said looking at his wife and best friend eyeing them back and forth.

"Really?" Carly said surprised. "Why?"

"Because of the...accident." Freddie answered and, this time, he looked at Sam.

Sam raised one eyebrow. "They know about that?"

He nodded his head. "News like that spreads around fast."

Sam put her head onto her hands. "Ugh! ...I am such an idiot."

"No you're not, Sam. It was just a mistake and it's over now." Carly told her. "Everyone probably forgot about it by now." Freddie nodded his head in agreement.

Suddenly, the door busted open and Spencer came in with the newspaper in his hand. "Congratulations Sam, you made the paper!"

Sam shrieked and grabbed her coat that was on the armrest of the chair and flew out of the door and slammed it.

*

Tables were set all over in the gymnasium and the former students of Ridgeway were eating dinner. Freddie and Carly were sitting together talking with their old friends and classmates. They didn't know that Sam was at the doorway watching all of them. A flashback came to her when she was fourteen and was playing gym and doing a sport that was tag football, but all she did was tackled all of them and gave them serious injuries that led them to the nurse.

She looked at the end of the aisle where a microphone stand was set at the end and walked toward it. She has no idea what she is doing and just kept walking as if her legs are forcing her to go over there. Her peripheral vision showed her that all of them had stopped eating and watched her. She tried not to make her face go hot red so she tried to remain calm and stable.

When she grabbed the microphone in hand Sam started to make her speech. "Hi. I am Sam Puckett. Most of you know me being Carly Shay...uh, now Benson's co-host on iCarly when we were teenagers." When she said 'were' she suddenly felt old. "Umm..." She tried to think of what to say next. She doesn't even know why she came up there in the first place. She thought of something fast. "Like you've heard, I've been in a car accident and, now, as you can see, I am okay." She heard a 'whoo!' from one of the people out there and followed by a few chuckles. "Thanks. I just want to say that..." She hasn't told her friends this part when she was at the hospital. "I was drunk." This had brought a lot of loud gasps and shock written on their faces. "It was a stupid mistake that I shouldn't have done. I want to point out to all of you..." She took a deep breath in and let it out. "Drinking and driving is not something that you should do. Especially when you have a family that loves you because you could have died. I didn't, but maybe it's because I'm just lucky. So keep that in mind to my friends and the people that I terrorized when I was younger." Her blue eyes looked all around and decided to end her speech before she lost it. "So...thank you."

Her head hung low and when she heard someone clapped; she immediately looked up and saw the person standing. The person that's standing and clapping their hands happens to be Freddie. Then, Carly stood up. The adult Germy and Gibby stood up, and then all of them did the same movement. This was the first time she had a standing ovation.

As the reunion was over, they walked outside. The classmates and random people came across to Sam and were happy that she was okay and lived through the accident. After that was finished, she walked out of the boundary of the school and was on the sidewalk near the parking lot. She has her hands in her pockets and looking up at the bright twinkling stars.

"Are you going to come with us, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, sure, just giving me a second. I need to think." Sam told him.

He nodded as he understood and made a worried look at her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She half smiled at her best friend. Freddie nodded again and kissed Sam on the side of her cheek and left going to his car where Carly is waiting for him. Sam watched him go and stared up at the white stars that are still twinkling in the dark navy blue nighttime sky.

"I'll be okay."


	11. Epilogue: Tears & Laughter

**Author's Note:** Sadly to say that this is the last and final chapter of this story. I had fun typing this and giving to a lot of you out there. So here is the people that I would like to thank who gave me reviews which is _FiveObsessionsForever3794, Stemi4ever123, Lionheart316, Katrina Seeder, seddie4evaXD, GardenRiver, seddieluva, snake-eyes-16-1884, AwkwardSquirrel, lightupmylife09,_ _missbehaves234 and to all of the anonymous reviewers out there__._ So thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that you'll still read and review this one! Thank you so much!

* * *

_**Nine months and one year later....**_

Carly Shay-Benson walked over to the crib where her one year old son, Zachary Samuel Benson lied. She hushed at her baby and cooed at making soothing noises to keep him quiet while the rest of her family could sleep. She carried her son and sat on a rocking chair that's near the crib. She smiled at him knowing that he looks so much like her husband that's looking at them near the doorway.

He walked closer to his family. "So what kind of cry was that?"

Carly smirked. "It's 'I want to be held by mommy' cry."

He smiled. "How can you tell?"

She simply answered. "I can just tell. Call it a mother's instinct." Freddie walked closer to them and saw his sleeping son that's sucking his thumb. "I miss this. Remember when we brought Nicole home?"

Freddie smiled fondly at the memory. "Yeah. Seems like yesterday..."

"But it seems forever ago." Carly said to him not taking her eyes off of her son. "He's so cute." She got up and put him back into his crib and didn't heard no cry coming out of him or any whimpers that he wants her to come back so she could pay her full attention to him. "Just to let you know as much as I love this, this is going to be our last one."

Freddie nodded as he smiled. "Whatever makes you happy." He took his hand waiting for hers and Carly gladly held it heading back to their room for a night's sleep.

*

In the morning, nine year old Nicole skipped merrily down the stairs and skipped towards her brother who was sitting in his baby jumper looking happily. She watched him and stood up and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of milk. She looked at her father and asked him.

"Can Zach say my name yet?"

"How does Nikki work for a nickname?" Freddie said to his daughter.

Nicole sighed depressedly. "Close enough." She walked passed him and entered the living room after she had felt him ruffling the top of her black hair. She turned on the television and her favorite channel is on the screen.

At that moment, Carly and Sam entered the apartment with Sam's one year old son, Ian that's in the stroller. Sam put the stroller near the couch and she walked over to Freddie and Carly's son, Zach.

"So, how is my little godson?" Sam asked smiling as she looks down at him.

"He's been doing great and he gave me something to do this morning," Freddie replied.

Carly smirked. "You changed his diaper, didn't you?"

"Yep." Freddie answered nodded. "Is anyone hungry for breakfast?"

"No thank you, Freddie," Carly answered. "After I picked up Sam, we went out to eat."

As Sam walked to the stroller to carry Ian she told him. "What she meant to say was that she doesn't want to eat anymore of your burnt food so we found someplace better."

Freddie glared at Sam. "I never burnt any food."

His daughter turned over to look at him. "What about that time you cooked the left over pizza? You turned the oven up too high."

"It only happened once!" Freddie said. Nicole sighed and paid attention to the television. Carly and Sam rolled their eyes.

Zach whimpered and was squirming in his seat. Freddie was about to get up, but Carly got to him first. She took him out of the out of the jumper and he stood on the floor. Carly sat a good distance away from him. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor next to where Freddie is sitting which is on the chair. Zach's legs wobbled a bit, but were able to stand straight and he started walking to his mother. He was happily settled in her arms. The adults in the room chuckled and Nicole smiled at her baby brother.

"I wonder what age you started walking Fredward. Five?" Sam teased and she got another glare.

"Hahaha, very funny..." He mocked a laugh dryly. "So," He cleared his throat when he asked the women. "How was shopping?"

Sam nodded her head. "Shopping was good," She blurted out the next words. "Carly brought something for you."

Carly looked away from Zach and scolded her. "Sam!"

Sam suddenly felt guilty. "I guess I ruined it didn't I?"

Freddie became curious. "What is it?"

"Um, it's...it's nothing," She heard Zach made one of his baby noises. "I think Zach is hungry now." She stood up and went to the kitchen having Zach in her arms and looking for baby food in the cabinets.

Freddie looked at Sam asked her. "What did she buy?"

Sam paid attention to Ian that's being cradles in her arms. "You know...clothes and stuff." Freddie sighed and gave up on his questions on that subject.

Carly came back to the living with feeding Zach and sat down on the couch next to her daughter, Nicole. Sam came up with an idea that had sparked in her head. "You know what I think?"

Freddie took his chance to tease her. "You were thinking?" Sam gave a glare to him.

"What is it you were thinking, Sam?" Carly ignored her husband and allowed her to continue what she was saying.

"I think that our son should be playmates." She suggested.

Carly and Freddie exchanged glances at each other about what Sam had said. Carly thought it was a good idea and Freddie shrugged. "As long as Ian won't be a bad influence to Zach."

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Have I ever been a bad influence to Carly?"

Freddie crossed his arms and mumbled in his seat suddenly being interested to the television. "....Not all the time...."

"See? They'll be best friends just like we are." Sam said.

Carly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think it'll work out. How about next Friday?"

"Works for me." Sam replied.

*

It's nighttime and only nine o clock as Nicole reminded her parents over and over again because that is her bedtime. She stalled her parents more than a thousand times and she finally gone upstairs to bed begrudgingly and stomping her feet on the steps. The next day was her first day of school. Her first day of being in fifth grade and her last year in elementary school.

Freddie and Carly dropped her off. Carly took her to the front of the school's entrance. "Can't I just stay at home?" Nicole asked looking at her mother.

Carly smiled and shook her head. "No. Don't you want to grow up to be smart and get to learn a lot of interesting things and meet new friends?"

"No." Nicole answered.

"Well, you're going to and that will only happen if you go in those doors now." Carly told her. She hugged Nicole and gently moved her forward. "Your father will pick you up at the end of the day. Have fun."

"Bye, love you!" Nicole said as she waved at her.

"Love you, too." Carly still has that smile on her face

She saw Nicole waving at Freddie and at her brother Zach who is sitting in car seat in the back. She walked into her new school that her parents had transferred her into. Before pushing the door open Nicole looked back at Carly and made a reassuring smile and entered the school. Carly took a deep breath in and sighed as she turned around heading for the car.

"How did it go?" Freddie asked as he turned the ignition on.

"It gone well," Carly answered after she was finished putting the seatbelt on her. "I think Nicole will be okay."

Freddie smiled as backed the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I know she will be."

They were saddened at the thought their little girl is growing up so fast and is soon starting middle school next year. But they have another one to keep and to hold onto and still treat as a baby. It's their son, Zach. And somehow they know that Nicole will already be a perfect big sister to him. And he will be a good and a best friend to Sam's son, Ian. He and Ian will be best friends like Carly and Sam. During those times of finding out secrets and remembering the past, they knew that, in the end, they will be a perfect family.

Maybe not a perfect family, but they also knew that they have a whole lot of love each other and that's what completes the making of a family. All you need is someone to...love.

**_THE END_**


End file.
